Sunday Morning Valentine's Day
by DarkSamuraiX1999
Summary: A rainy Sunday Morning on Valentine's Day, some would think their plans for the day are ruined, others however can enjoy this occasion despite the rain. NaruHina InoCho ShikaTema


**AN: **_Hello everyone and Happy Valentine's Day XD it's been a long time since I posted a one-shot. Luckily Valentine's Day was coming and what do you know, it's on a Sunday. So I thought this would be an appropriate one-shot for the day. So enjoy the one-shot everyone and Happy Valentine's Day, oh and Happy Chinese New Year as well._

_Naruto belongs to the blooming Jackass that is Masashi Kishimoto_

_And the song "Sunday Morning" belongs to the group Maroon 5_

Sunday Morning Valentine's Day

The rain poured in the early morning of Konoha. It seemed to be a rather depressing set up for this particular day, Valentine's Day. To some it's a signal that the day was going to start off bad. However there are those who wouldn't think such a thing just because of some falling rain.

_Sunday morning rain is falling  
Steal some covers share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

"Mmmmm…" The sound of a woman with long lavender colored hair waking up in her sleep groaned.

Her head was rested against the chest of a man who himself was already awake. He had spiky blonde hair and very distinct whisker marks on his face. He was smiling at the woman that lay her sleepy head on his chest. The blonde haired man gently stroked her hair.

"Mmmm…Naruto…kun…" The woman said groggily as she started waking up.

"Morning Hinata-chan…" Naruto grinned happily at Hinata. She smiled back, still showing her drowsiness from waking up.

"Guess what day it is Hina." Naruto said happily grinning some more at Hinata.

"It's Sunday Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she positioned her head so that her chin rested on Naruto's chest her face was now directed at Naruto's grin, she then yawned lightly.

"More than that Hinata-chan, it's Valentine's Day love…" Naruto said as he reached over to the drawer beside the bed and pulled out a small gift wrapped box.

"N-naruto-kun y-you…" Hinata stuttered out but was cut off.

"Happy Valentine's Day Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he smiled and gave the gift to Hinata. "Haven't heard you stutter in a while, I kinda miss that…"

"N-naruto-kun, b-but I…" Naruto put a finger to her lips.

"Just open it sweetheart." Naruto said happily while Hinata hesitantly opened her gift, still lying in the bed with Naruto.

Hinata's eyes widen as she saw that the gift was a bracelet with a diamond heart. She then looked at Naruto still smiling, he then gave an expression that said "Go ahead and put it on." And Hinata did just that. She then held her right arm up letting the diamond dangle loosely for her to see and for Naruto to see as well.

"Like it?" Naruto asked.

Hinata answered with a loving embrace, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck and giving him a deep kiss. When the kiss broke, Hinata leaned her forehead against Naruto's forehead and smiled happily at him. The whiskered blonde did the same as well; wrapping his arms around Hinata's back holding her close.

"I love it Naruto-kun and I love you." Hinata said as she gave a light kiss to the lips. Naruto just gave that foxy grin of his and then looked to the window to see the rain was still falling outside.

"So what do you want to do now Hina? It's raining outside, not sure if you want to go out for Valentine's Day." Naruto said, Hinata smiled once more and nuzzled her cheek against Naruto's cheek.

"I want to stay right here dry and out of the rain, warm and comfy here with you Naruto-kun." Hinata said happily as she rested her head on Naruto's chest once more. Naruto held her close, his chin rested atop Hinata's head.

"Sure thing love, Happy Valentine's Day."

_  
But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would lead me back to you  
That someday it would lead me back to you_

On the other side of Konoha a young woman with platinum blonde hair, sat by herself on the steps of building trying to stay out of the rain. She took a deep and sad sigh as she waited for the rain to stop pouring. The woman was dressed in a purple sun dress and she shivered. Her name was Yamanaka Ino.

'This is turning out to be a horrible Valentine's Day. I get stood up by my date, I'm left out here while it's pouring and I'm freezing in this dress, I wasn't expecting it to start raining out of nowhere and so hard too.' Ino thought miserably.

Coming down the same street that Ino waited on was a young man who was of a portly size walking down the street with an umbrella in his right hand and a grocery bag in his left. He had a long spiky mane of brown hair and he was dressed in a red outfit that had armor, with the chest plate having the kanji for "eat." His name was Akimichi Chouji. As he continued walking down the street, he saw Ino sitting on the steps of a building trying to stay out of the rain and it looked like she was cold.

"Ino-chan?" Chouji asked as he made his way over to her.

"Chouji?" Ino was surprised to see her teammate as she looked up to see him.

"Hey Ino-chan, what are you doing out here in the rain?" Chouji asked sounding somewhat concerned.

Ino felt embarrassed thinking about answering her teammate's question. She just didn't like how her day was going and she was afraid of Chouji's reaction to her answer.

"N-none of your business Chouji…" Ino said defensively.

"Ah come on Ino-chan, you can tell me. We're teammates and friends remember? You don't have to worry about anything, we've known each other for years, and you can tell me without a worry kay?" Chouji said reassuringly with a smile.

Ino blushed feeling embarrassed, Chouji was right. She didn't need to feel embarrassed around a long time friend and teammate. She then looked away from Chouji as she spoke.

"I had a date for Valentine's Day and he stood me up. He didn't show up and now it's raining and I'm stuck here till it stops." Ino said with a sad tone.

"Well then he must be a real jerk and guys like him don't deserve your time, come on Ino-chan I'll walk you back home. You don't need to stay out here in the rain cause of some jerk." Chouji said as he hung his grocery bag by his left wrist and moved his umbrella into his left hand. He then held out his right hand in a gentleman like manner.

_That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave_

Ino blushed for a moment and thought 'He's so sweet…that big lug…' Ino then took his hand was on her feet. She stepped underneath the umbrella with Chouji and started walking with him.

"So Chouji what are you doing out here?" Ino asked out of curiosity.

"Just doing some grocery shopping, I needed some stuff at my place to make lunch. I wasn't gonna wait for the rain to stop, so I just went grabbed my umbrella." Chouji said casually.

"So…you don't have any plans for Valentine's Day? No girl?" Ino asked with a slightly embarrassed tone.

"Nope didn't bother with it, you know I don't have a girlfriend. What about that jerk that stood you up, was he your boyfriend?" Chouji asked back.

"N-no, just some guy I met…" Ino said looking down feeling sad and embarrassed once more. Chouji noticed and decided he would cheer up his teammate and friend.

"Tell you what Ino-chan, come with me to my place I'll make you a delicious lunch to make up for what that jerk did, huh, how's about it?" Chouji asked with a warm smile.

"C-chouji…" Ino blushed while she said Chouji's name, she could tell already he wasn't going to take no for an answer. 'He's such a sweetheart…' Ino thought.

"O-okay, sure thing and…" Ino quickly gave Chouji a light kiss on the cheek; she then wrapped her arm around Chouji's arm. "Thank you Chouji-kun." Ino leaned her head against Chouji's shoulder. Now it was Chouji's turn to blush.

_Fingers trace your every outline  
Paint a picture with my hands  
Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm  
Change the weather still together when it ends  
_

"Ahhhhh…" A young man with a pineapple hair style yawned loudly in his empty home as he sat by the fireplace in his living room.

"Leave it to Kaa-san to drag dad's ass out of the house for some Valentine's Day stuff. Women…" The man with spiked hair said out loud.

"Holiday of Love, too troublesome…even though it's pouring up a flood out there, she still insisted on going out. Like hell I'd be caught in that storm. Sides what the hell am I gonna do on Valentine's Day, I got no one to spend it with…well…there is that troublesome woman…but she's probably still in her…"

KNOCK!  
KNOCK!  
KNOCK!

Before the young man could finish his sentence, a loud series of knocks banged on his door, he then quickly got up went to the door muttering a curse for having someone bother him on a day like this.

KNOCK!  
KNOCK!

"Alright alright I'm coming dammit, just wait up…" He opened the door and was surprised to see a woman with blonde hair tied uniquely into four short pony tails. She was dressed in a dark colored kimono and had a long rectangular object strapped to her back.

"About damn time you opened the door it's pouring out here Shikamaru…" The woman said.

"Temari…" Shikamaru looked surprised. "Speak of the She-Devil…" Shikamaru muttered but it seemed to be loud enough that Temari could hear.

"What?!" Temari yelled out in surprise and anger.

"N-nothing…" Shikamaru said nervously. 'Shit can't believe I said that out loud.' Shikamaru thought.

"Well are you gonna let me in or what?" Temari asked with an agitated and impatient tone.

Shikamaru noticed that Temari was drenched from head to toe; even her ponytails were starting to hang down. He then stepped aside and let Temari in through the door. Temari quickly stepped in, her arms folded and she was shivering.

"Look you better get out of those clothes and…" Shikamaru was cut off by a surprised Temari.

"What?!!" Temari yelled in shock and surprise.

"Troublesome woman…" Shikamaru muttered. "I don't mean that, those clothes are soaking wet, go to the bathroom and change out of them, I'll bring you something to wear while your clothes dry off okay." Shikamaru said as he pointed Temari to the bathroom, he then noticed Temari avoid eye contact with a slight blush on her face.

"Sorry…" Temari said with an embarrassed and apologetic tone.

"Don't worry about it, just go and get changed alright." Shikamaru said as he made his way to his parent's room to find something for Temari to wear.

After a little bit of searching, Shikamaru went the bathroom with a white yukata for Temari. He could hear that the shower was running and was now being turned off. Shikamaru knocked on the door and as the door opened steam came out and so did Temari wearing a bathrobe with her hair down.

'Che…don't see that too often, she looks nice with her down…' Shikamaru thought.

"Here you can wear this for now alright." Shikamaru said as he handed Temari the yukata. He then noticed that Temari's bathrobe was a little loosely tied and he could get a good view of her cleavage. Temari quickly noticed this and had an angered expression.

"What the hell are you looking at?!!" Temari yelled with her own flushed face.

"N-nothing dammit! Look just takes the damn thing." Shikamaru said as Temari took the yukata angrily.

Shikamaru then walked back to the fire place and started to turn the tenders with the fireplace poker. He then added more fire wood and sat back down beside the fireplace and grumbled.

'How troublesome, I just barely make a mention of her and she shows up at my doorstep giving me all sorts of hell…' Shikamaru thought. 'Then again I guess I am glad she came…'

_  
That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave  
_

After a little bit, Temari came out dressed in the white yukata Shikamaru handed her, her hair was still down and untied. She then saw the pineapple haired man sitting by the fireplace. She went over and sat beside him surprising Shikamaru.

"Don't get any ideas; you're sitting closest to the fireplace." Temari said before Shikamaru could say anything.

"Whatever…so what brings you to town?" Shikamaru asked casually.

"It was a last minute order to bring a message to the Hokage; I didn't think Gaara would have me go on Valentine's Day though. Before I knew it after I dropped it off there was a major downpour." Temari said.

"Oh…" Shikamaru said feeling a little disappointed.

"Oh what? You think I came all the way out here to see you on Valentine's Day?" Temari asked with accusing tone trying to embarrass Shikamaru.

'Would have been nice if you did come here to see me…wait what am I thinking…' Shikamaru thought.

'Honestly though I am glad I did get to come here…as much I hate to admit it, I did want to see the jerk today.' Temari thought as she shivered a bit. Shikamaru noticed right away.

"Still cold? Don't like the rain much eh?" Shikamaru asked.

"I've lived and spent most of my life out in the desert, sure I'm used to ice cold nights but cold rain is a different story." Temari said in a matter of fact manner.

Suddenly Temari felt an arm around her shoulders and was pulled close to Shikamaru. She felt her heartbeat race and her face begin to blush brightly; she could give Hinata a challenge in a blushing contest now.

"W-w-what a-are you d-doing…" Temari struggled to ask.

"You're still freezing right? I'm not gonna let you freeze to death in my home so I'm helping you stay warm." Shikamaru said in an obligatory tone.

'That baka…men…' Temari smiled as she got closer to Shikamaru.

"Thank you…" Temari quickly kissed Shikamaru on the lips and then leaned in close to Shikamaru, getting as comfortable as she could in the embrace she was in with Shikamaru.

"Women…" Shikamaru muttered with a smile as he held Temari closer as well.

_  
But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you  
Singing someday it'll bring me back to you  
Find a way to bring myself back home to you  
_

Despite the pouring rain that falls on Konoha on this Sunday, Valentine's Day, loving couples are still able to enjoy the day. They didn't need to do anything significant or fancy to celebrate with one another. Just being with the other, lovers could still celebrate their love and appreciation of each other.

_  
And you may not know  
That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning_

_**Happy Valentine's Day Everyone**_

**AN: **_And there you go, wish I could have done more for this, but it was a spur of the moment decision to get this done and I didn't have a whole lot of time to finish and edit. I hope everyone enjoyed this fic and I like to know what you all think. And Happy Valentine's Day everybody. _


End file.
